This invention relates generally to a monitor for a plurality of functions associated with a structure, and specifically to a monitor for a plurality of functions associated with a livestock confinement structure or the like.
The present invention is suitable for use in a broad range of applications, as for example, for monitoring various conditions in structures such as greenhouses, equipment storage buildings or livestock buildings. The disclosure will be facilitated, however, by addressing the problem of monitoring a plurality of functions associated with the type of confinement structure or building associated with hog raising.
In relatively large scale commercial hog raising operations, one or more relatively large and expensive buildings are commonly utilized to facilitate the raising and handling of the livestock from farrowing through nursing and finishing. Such buildings are generally compartmentalized or otherwise divided into a number of separate sections or structures, each specifically adapted for performing various tasks associated with livestock raising. For example, one such building or section thereof may comprise a sow house, another section may comprise a farrowing house having one or more separate rooms or compartments therein, yet another section may comprise a nursery, another section or portion comprises a breeding house, and still other sections or portions comprise finishing houses. It will be appreciated that the investment involved in such extensive facilities as well as the value of a large stock of animals, calls for measures to insure against loss, damage or destruction of buildings and/or livestock. More particularly, it is desirable to monitor temperature, ventilation and water supply in each section to insure proper conditions for the livestock. Also, it is desirable to rapidly detect fire or any entrance or exit doors of the structure being left open to protect both the structure and the livestock. Further, it is desirable to monitor the power supplied to the structure to insure the continuing functioning of electrically powered equipment, such as water pumps, ventilation fans and the like.
It will be appreciated that keeping watch over all of the foregoing parameters simultaneously at a plurality of locations throughout one or more relatively large structures is difficult and expensive to accomplish by the use of a watchman, inspector or the like periodically making rounds about the structures to check on the status of the foregoing parameters and functions around the clock.